Dude, this is World War III
by Moonblaze335
Summary: Since XANA failed over and over again to kill the lyoko warriors, he does the next best thing, starts world war 3. Idiot Computer program. Danny phantom, Fang, Juniper Lee, Inuyasha, the lyoko gang, Slver the Hedgehog, and others team up to stop it. R R!


**Dude, this is World War III!**

Summary: When XANA escapes from the supercomputer, he takes a different approach to get rid of the only thing in his way of world domination. He starts World War III. (Sorry I suck at summaries, and FYI this is in an AU where all the super heroes and other characters in this story are in the universe. R+R!)

...

Chapter One

Allegiances, Characters, and Prologue

Allegiances

Team Xana

USA :(

Japan :(

Canada (Why wouldn't NOT Canada be with America?) :(

Ireland :'(

China :(

Vietnam :(

Korea :(

Russia :(

(These are the "good guys", but well, you know, everyone's a good guy at the end...)

The Protectors

France :)

Italy :)

Magnolia :)

Germany :)

Iceland :)

Greenland :)

Greece :)

(The other countries are neutral. [For now])

...

Characters

Jeremie Belpois- The initial leader of the Lyoko warriors. He is super smart and is hated by XANA the most.

Aelita Stones- A girl who has lived on Lyoko for a number of years. She is also super smart and is the only one who can deactivate towers on Lyoko.

Odd Della Robia- The Italian jokester of the group

Ulrich Stern- probably the strongest of the group, he is madly in love with Yumi.

Yumi Ishiyama- a japanese girl who is madly in love with Ulrich.

Danny Fenton/Phantom- the infamous "ghost kid" of Amity Park.

Juniper Lee- the Te Wuan Zey of Orchid Bay City.

Silver- a hedgehog from the future, he has telekinesis and can fly.

Sarah- an orphan with an amazing history. She has the avatar's powers, and is blind.

Fang- a mutant bird kid who doesn't talk much.

Inuyasha- A half dog demon from the fuedal era.

...

Prologue

He let a few tears slip down his face as he placed the letter on his dresser. He'd better get out of here as fast he could before Max came and kicked his butt. He opened the window and jumped out, snapping out his large black wings. He flew north east. _I'll go to France, she'll never find me there. Come on Fang, be strong! Only 20 more years until you see her again._ _**Boy was he wrong.**_

..."Time out." Clockwork said. He slipped a medallion on the boy known to mortals as Danny Fenton, but to ghosts, he was Danny Phantom. "Hi Clockwork! What's up?" The halfa asked when he was out of the time stream. "Danny, you must travel to France and find this girl, she will help you avert World War III." Clockwork said handing Danny a picture. "Uhhh... kinda random... but okay!" Danny said, "I'll create a duplicate so my parents won't notice." He duplicated himself and flew off in the direction of France. Clockwork smiled, "Time in!"

... Juniper Lee's plane landed in the French airport. "Ah mah, tell me agian why we're here?" June asked her grandmother. "We are on a vacation, so no fighting any monsters!" Ah mah said. "I'd like to see that happen," Monroe, their magical talking pug said in a Scottish accent. "This better be fun Ah mah." June sighed.

... The girl ran through the streets of the French town. She had a meeting with an old friend, and she was already late. Many would be surprised at how agile she was, and how she could dodge every person. The reason? She was blind.

... _I have got to stop this disastrous future from happening! _Silver thought. _There! A Chaos emerald! _Sliver flew up to the ledge, using his telekinesis, and retrieved the emerald. He held it up to the light, admiring the dark green beauty of it before turning away. There would be time for that later after the world was saved. He held it up and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" And opened a rift in the time space continuum, going back to that fateful year when the war started, 2012.

... **Yeah yeah, I know. No intro for Code Lyoko! I couldn't think of one, sorry! You got any Comments, critisism, death threats, or new characters? Do tell! Please review. Also, I do not own anything except this idea and Sarah. See ya'll later!**


End file.
